Almost
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Second in the Descendants Series. Follows What Else Can Go Wrong. Adam and Tanya have their hands full with their 14 yo twins and their 7 year old twins. What happens when an evil villain gets his hands on them? HUMOR. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney. I just play with them. I make no money, don't sue.

**Title:** Almost

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** Adam/Tanya

**Summary:** Second in the Descendants Series. Follows What Else Can Go Wrong. Adam and Tanya have their hands full with their 14 yo twins and their 7 year old twins. What happens when an evil villain gets his hands on them? Humor.

**Author's Note:** This will either be a two-part or three-part story. Y'all asked me to expand and give some insight into some other ranger parings and their children. Here you go.

* * *

"Tad! No!" Adam yelled, running towards the tree that 14 year old Taddeus was stationed in, his 7 year brother Addison sitting in his lap. 

"What dad?" Tad asked, giving his father an innocent smile.

"Don't you what dad me, hand him over," Adam said reaching up to grab A.D.

"But daddy! Tad said he was gonna teach me how to fly," A.D. pouted as Tad lowered him into Adam's waiting arms.

"Oh did he now," Adam replied, giving his eldest son a look. Tad smiled and jumped off the branch, flipping once before landing on the ground. "Show off," he muttered, setting A.D. down. "Where's your sisters A.D.?" He asked watching Tad run off towards the picnic area.

"Don't know, Tanis said she was gonna show Adora something REALLY cool, but" he sighed, "only for girls."

"Great," Adam muttered, taking his son's hand as they headed towards shaded spot their picnic blanket was resting. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Tanya, _Find Tanis, gruesome twosome at it again. Love you. _

Tanya snapped her cell phone shut, "Worse than the triplets, I swear," she muttered. She started jogging through the park, "Tanis!! Adora!! Tanis! If your sister isn't in ONE piece when I find you…" she yelled as she looked for them.

Tanis pulled Adora behind the concession stand, "This… is really cool, but a big secret, okay baby sis?" She pulled the lid off the manhole there. "It's down there."

Adora nodded, "Okay, but Tanis, is this like that secret where you showed me your hiding spot in the cupboard and then forgot to tell me it was time to come out?" She asked, peering curiously down into the darkness.

"No, I _promise_ it isn't like that time," Tanis replied reassuringly, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Tanis Cadence Park!!" Tanya said sternly, coming up behind her.

"Mama!" Tanis spun around, giving her mother a smile that mirrored her twin brothers. "Hi," she said sweetly.

"Don't _hi _me, march," Tanya said pointing down the parkway.

"Aw! But mama, now I can't see the secret," Adora said with a sigh. "Maybe next time sissy?"

"Yeah, sure… next time," Tanis said quickly, high tailing it down the parkway.

Tanya collapsed next to Adam on their picnic blanket, watching both sets of twins playing in the playground nearby. "We need to figure out who cursed us with devil children, and beg them to take the curse off," she said laying her head on his chest.

"I blame Tommy, he's the one who said our kids were going to make up for the fact we were too nice in high school," he replied running a hand through her hair. He was just relaxing when he heard A.D. and Adora scream.

He and Tanya shot to their feet and saw half a dozen strange creatures surrounding their children. "Leave them alone!" He yelled, running towards the playground area.

"Kids, run!" Tanya screamed, taking off not even a split second after him.

"What's it look like we're trying to do Ma!" Tad yelled, punching one of the creatures and ducked away from another who was trying to grab him. "Let me go!" he yelled as it grabbed his arm and spun him into a bear-like hold.

Just as quickly as the creatures appeared, they disappeared, all four of the children with them. "No!" Tanya yelled looking around wildly. "Adam! What are we gonna do?"

Adam took a deep breath; panic was not going to help the situation any, he thought to himself. "We call Tommy, and then we call Billy. The kids have those necklaces that have the microchip in them; we should be able to find them easily."

Tanya nodded, relaxing once she remembered the microchips. "Ya know," she said thoughtfully, "The kids aren't going to be happy about being kidnapped," she said softly. "Makes me almost pity the bastard that took them," she smiled, "Almost."

* * *

Author's Note2: Short I know, but I felt this was the best place to break the story in two. I find it ironic that one of the calmest rangers would have some of the most unruly kids. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, here's part two. What happens now?

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as Adam and Tanya pulled up to Tommy's place and ran in the house, the stairs to the Dino Lair already open as they headed downstairs. "You find anything?" Tanya asked as they came to a halt behind Hayley. 

"Yeah, they're on a ship, still in orbit," Hayley said pointing to the blips on the screen. "I'm still having trouble getting a visual on the ship though. It's cloaked," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asked, looking around the lair. "No one was upstairs when we got here."

"He's with the triplets, they are tweaking the satellite dish, I might be able to break through a cloaking device after they're done."

"I hope they're okay," Tanya said worriedly. She knew her kids were head strong and stubborn, but they were still kids.

"They'll be fine," Tommy replied, coming in through the back entrance of the lair. "They're ranger kids," he said firmly.

"Hey! We've got movement," Hayley yelled, drawing their attention back to the screen. "One of the tracking devices is moving towards Earth!"

Just then, a loud thunderclap rocked the house, setting things shaking even in the Lair. "What was that?" Tanya yelled as the four of them ran up the stairs and out the front door.

Standing before the house was a humanoid looking man, a cloak drawn around his figure and a strange circlet on his brow. "I, am The Dark Prince," he said menacingly.

"Where's my children," Adam said hotly, staring him down.

"You'd better bring them back!" Alana shouted from behind her parents. "If you hurt them, we'll kick your ass!"

"Alana, shush," Hayley said turning around to silence her.

"Your…" The Dark Prince made a disgusted face, "children, are still on my ship."

"Bring them back, now," Tanya said walking down the stairs and staring him down.

"I…err… I can't," he said backing up a step, going from looking sinister to looking embarrassed.

"What? Why not?" Tanya nearly screeched.

"They…well…" he shifted a little bit.

"They what? If you've hurt them…" Tanya threatened.

"I didn't hurt them! They stole my ship!" He exclaimed. "You're children kicked me off my own ship! That's not how this is supposed to work! I'm an evil villain! I'm supposed to take over your pitiful world, not be kicked off my own ship by your monstrous brats!" While trying to still look evil and devious, The Dark Prince was coming perilously close to whining.

"They… they did what?" Tanya asked, taken completely off guard by his admission. She had to have heard him wrong.

"They stole my ship! And I want it back! You go up there and get your brats off my ship! Do you KNOW what they were doing? Do you?" He shouted.

"What, what did they do?" Adam asked, trying to keep a straight face, he couldn't believe this. His kids, had take over the ship, _and_ they had kicked off the villain who'd kidnapped them. Behind him, he heard Tommy choking back his own laughter, turning and walking away from them, probably to bust a gut once he was out of earshot.

"First… they…" The Dark Pirate began.

* * *

"Almost got it," Tad said as he struggled to pick the lock of the cell he and his siblings were in. "Tanis, do you have another hairpin?" 

Tanis sighed and pulled out her last hairpin, shaking her tumble of curls free, "Here, but you so owe me when we get out," she complained, handing it to him.

"I'm so sorry," Tad said sarcastically, "Forgive me for trying to get us out of this cage," he grumbled. He bit down an exclamation as the lock gave way. "Got it," he whispered pushing open the cell door. "Tan… come on," he whispered slipping through the door.

Tanis ran out of the cell and pushed the door shut behind her. She looked at A.D. and Adora, who were standing on the otherside, pouting at her. "Don't worry guy, we'll come back for you, promise," she said with a smile, pulling Tad down the hallway. "Come on."

"Yeah," Tad called back behind him, "Stay there, just umm… we'll come back for you," he said trying not to snick as he ran down the hallway with his sister. "Now, let's go pay this 'Dark Prince'" he made the required air quotes, "a visit, shall we?"

"He should know better than to mess with teenagers," Tanis agreed as they ducked down the hallway that would take them to the bridge of the ship.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling us that the twins picked the lock on their cell, snuck onto your bridge, and took over your ship?" Adam asked, hiding a smirk by looking down at the ground. 

"And they left A.D, and Adora locked up in the cell?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Rock on," David said with a snicker, ducking behind his mom when Tanya turned her 'mother's glare' on him. "I mean, they were very bad in doing that," he corrected himself.

"I want my ship back! You get your kids off of it," The Dark Prince cried, nearly stomping his foot in anger.

"Only if you promise to go home, and never come near Earth again," Adam retorted. "Besides, your not a very good villain if you let two teenagers take over your ship," he added, "even if they are our kids."

"I am TOO a good villain," The Dark Prince exclaimed. "Fine, I'll go away if you get your kids off my ship," he grumbled.

Tanya turned to Hayley, "You think you can break through that cloaking device and establish contact with the ship? I have a few things I'd like to say to my kids," she said running a hand through her hair.

"Now that the satellite dish has been upgraded, I think I can manage that," Hayley replied looking at her three kids, "You guys watch 'The Dark Whiner'," she ordered nodding at Adam and Tanya, "come on, lets get inside."

"No problem mama," Tommy Jr. said with a smile.

"Yup, you can count on us," David added.

"We'll take GOOD care of him," Alana said with a smirk.

"I'm doomed," The Dark Prince said sitting down on the steps.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Well, that's part 2; part 3 will be the final part. Will they be able to contact Tad and Tanis? Will they get the ship back to The Dark Whiner? Will Tad and Tanis get in trouble for locking their siblings up? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay my friends, school is a PitA. This is the last installment of Adam and Tanya's children's tale. What happens when contact gets establish? We find out now…

* * *

Hayley's fingers moved lightening fast over the keyboard as she worked her way through the cloaking device on the space ship. "I'll give it to The Dark Prince, he's got a damn good cloaking device on that ship of his. I've gotten past DECA's cloaking device faster than this," she murmured. 

"You can do it Hales," Tommy said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders as he watched the screens in front of him.

"Ooh, I KNOW I can," Hayley replied in a faux-cocky tone, "In fact," she continued, typing one final string of code into the computer, "I just did," she said with a smile. A few moments later, Tanis' face appeared on the screen, "What do you… ooooh, umm, hi Aunt Hayley," she said sheepishly.

"Tanis Cadence Park! You land that ship right now!" Tanya scolded, taking Tommy's place behind Hayley. "You two are in _so _much trouble when you get home," she said glaring at her precocious daughter.

"But Mom!" Tad cried, coming up to stand next to his sister, "You should be proud of us, we got rid of the villain! We did a good thing," he rationalized.

"Are your siblings still locked up?" Adam asked crossing his arms as he looked at his oldest children on the screens in front of him. While he was impressed that they kicked a villain off his own ship, he knew his kids; he knew they were as devious as they come.

"Umm…" Tad looked at his sister. "Of…of course n…."

"Don't even try to lie to us Taddeus Yong," Adam cut him off. "Get the ship on the ground, _now_!" He said flatly, in a no-nonsense, don't-even-try-to-argue-with-me tone.

"Yes daddy," Tad and Tanis said quickly, and then Tanis flipped the viewing screen off.

"We are so dead," Tad said biting his lip. "Grounded for life," he moaned sitting down in front of the main console.

"For life," Tanis laughed, "Try grounded for the next 10 lives," she quipped with a sigh. "I supposed I should go check on the bratlings," she headed for the door. "I wonder if they are having fun playing with those henchmen," she pondered, walking through the door.

"Oh yeah," Tad grumbled, "leave me to figure out how to land this thing by myself, thanks a lot sis."

* * *

Tommy Jr. walked halfway down into the Lair, "Guys? Are Tanis and Tad coming back soon? We're running out of ways to entertain 'The Lame Ass'…" he coughed when he saw the look his father shot him, "I…er… I mean The Dark Prince," he amended quickly. 

"They're on their way," Adam said with a smile. "We should all go up and wait for them," he said shaking his head at his nephew.

"Cool," Junior said with a grin, "I'll go up and tell the others," he said running back up the stairs, "Hey Lame Ass," they all heard him shout, "They're on their way back with your ship."

"Where'd he get that mouth?" Hayley asked with a grin as she got up, heading towards the stairs with the others.

"I dunno, maybe from his mother, Miss 'I'm the daughter of a sailor'" Tommy suggested with a smirk as Adam and Tanya looked down to keep Hayley from seeing their grins.

"Watch it, Technicolor Tommy, or next time you get a color, it's going to be pink," Hayley retorted with a smirk of her own, blowing him a kiss before disappearing upstairs.

Adam shook his head, "Ya know, it takes a real man to wear pink," he commented, snickering as he headed upstairs followed by Tanya, who was giggling hysterically.

"And we wonder where our kids get their mischievous streaks from," Tommy grumbled to himself as he followed them upstairs.

* * *

As the ship landed in an open field near Tommy's house, Adam and Tanya raced towards it, running up the ramp as soon as the kids lowered it. "Taddeus Park, where are your siblings," Tanya cried, seeing her eldest standing in the hallway. 

"I'm right here mama," Tanis said with an 'I'm so innocent' smile.

"Where are A.D. and Adora?" Adam asked, staring her down until she dropped the smile from her face.

Down there," she said with a sigh, pointing to another hallway. "The cells are at the end of the…" she didn't even get to finish the sentence before Adam and Tanya took off down the hallway.

"Addison! Adora!" Tanya called as there footfalls echoed down the hallway. She came to a halt in front of the first prison cell. "Adora!" she gasped, watching as her 7 year old rode on the back of one of the henchmen 'pony' style.

Adora looked up from the back of the henchman, "Mommy! Look! Me and A.D. are playin' horse-y!!!"

"Save us… please," the henchmen moaned, looking up at Tanya and Adam.

"Hey! Horsey's don't talk!" Adora scolded, digging her heels into his sides. "Now giddy up!"

Adam just stood there, mouth open in disbelief. He licked his lips and started to say something and stopped, he closed his mouth, opened it again and then shut it. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

Tanya opened up the cell, "Adora, get off him. You and A.D. go up front with Tanis and Tad," she said watching her slid off and run out of the cell with her brother. "You… why were you playing pony for my kid?" She asked curiously.

The henchman stood up, "No choice, we got thrown in here with those two mini-hellions by those other two brats. Those lil' mini-monsters wanted us to play with them, we said no, they started whining, I'd rather play pony then go deaf," he said flatly, walking out of the prison cell with the other two henchman.

Tanya turned to Adam, who was still standing there, an all too confused look on his face, "Sweetie, you look like you got slapped upside the head with a two by four, what's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, tapping him on the shoulder to shake him out of it.

Adam turned to her, "This is all a bad dream isn't it?" He asked in a pleading tone. "Tad and Tanis really didn't kick an evil villain off his own ship, and our little ones didn't really nag evil footsoldiers into playing pony for them. I'm going to wake up, and our lives are going to be normal again, right?" He nearly begged.

"Honey," Tanya said, putting an arm around him as they headed for the front of the ship. "When have our lives EVER been normal?"

* * *

**Author's Note2:** The end! I had to bust through a serious block to get this written, so if it's not up to par, I sincerely apologize to you guys. But I have a question for you now, who's children do you want to hear about next? Trini and Zack's? Billy and Kat's? Rocky and Aisha's? or Jason and Kim's? 


End file.
